gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Four
The fourth season of the musical comedy-drama television series Glee was announced on April 9, 2012 by FOX (Source). Glee will air on Thursdays at 9PM EST instead of Tuesdays at 8PM EST (Source). It will consist of 22 episodes (Source). They started shooting in July 2012. It is believed that all the main characters will return but not everyone will be present for all 22 episodes. The season premiere aired on September 13, 2012. Main Cast On May 17th 2012, Ryan Murphy confirmed that the entire main cast would be returning for the fourth season, though they are welcome to leave when they wish. They would also be given the choice to become recurring characters. The show will be separated into two different settings: New York City and in Lima, Ohio. *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (7/9) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (9/9) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (7/9) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (9/9) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (7/9) *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (7/9) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (9/9) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (8/9) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (9/9) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (3/9) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (5/9) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (3/9) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (3/9) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (9/9) Recurring Cast Confirmed Special Guest Stars/Appearances *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July (4/9) *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright (2/9) *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux (2/9) *Bette Midler as TBA Source (0/9) *Aisha Tyler as Jake's mother Source (0/9) *Jessica Sanchez as TBA Source (0/9) Guest Stars *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman (9/9) *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose (9/9) *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart (8/9) *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (8/9) *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston (7/9) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta (7/9) *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams (7/9) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (5/9) *Trisha Rae Stahl as Mrs. Rose (5/9) *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn (5/9) *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins (3/9) *Dan Domenech as Chase Madison (2/9) *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Clarington (2/9) *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe (2/9) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (2/9) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (2/9) *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel (2/9) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (1/9) *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (1/9) *Mark Christopher Lawrence as Rob Adams (1/9) *Davenia McFadden as Betty Adams (1/9) *Gina Hecht as Mrs. Puckerman (0/9) *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan (0/9) *TBA as Rachel's New Love Interest Source (0/9) Co-Stars * Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett (4/8) * Daniel Curtis Lee as Phil Lipoff (3/8) * Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori (3/8) * Jesse Luken as Bobby Surette (3/8) * Neil Parker as Wes Fahey (2/8) * Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba (1/8) * Curt Mega as Nick Duval (2/8) * Riker Lynch as Jeff (2/8) * Brad Ellis as Brad (3/8) Episodes Production *The New York sets are being built where they usually film so the cast can continue working together. As a consequence, Will's apartment set was demolished to make room for the New York sets. In addition, the choir room and teacher's lounge sets will be smaller, although the crew says that this change will not be that noticeable. (Source) Only the exterior shots are being filmed in New York City. (Source) *Matthew Hodgson has confirmed on Twitter that he will be returning to write for Season 4 as planning work has already started on Season 4. (Source) *Long-time casting associate Alex Newman will be promoted to full-time casting director alongside Robert J. Ulrich, Eric Dawson and Carol Kritzer. (Source) * On June 20, 2012, Matthew Hodgson tweeted that work has begun on the first script. (Source) * On July 17th 2012, Lea twitted that she had had a costume fitting and had received the scripts for Episodes 1 & 2. (Source 1 2) * Former '"House" '''Writer & Executive Producer, Russel Friend, will be replacing Marti Noxon as Consulting Producer and writer. (Source) * Filming on both The New Rachel and the Season was schedule to start filming on Wednesday 25th July. (Source) In the event however, Kevin McHale, Vanessa Lengies, Matthew Morrison and writers Michael Hitchcock and Matthew Hodgson all confirmed on Twitter that filming has in fact started a day early on Tuesday 24th July for the McKinley High portions. (Source 2 3 4 5 6) * The promo shoot for Season Four has been done (Source) * On July 28, 2012, Ali Adler announced she will not returning to write for ''Glee so she can focus on her new show The New Normal. (Source) *Long-time Glee assistant costume designer Elizabeth Martucci will replace Lou Eyrich as costume designer. Eyrich is leaving to focus on making costumes for the second season of American Horror Story. (Source) *For some reason the screen color is brighter like in season one, instead of the darker colour used in season 2 and 3. Albums released in or during the Season: Britney2.0Cover.png|Britney 2.0 (EP) Tumblr mbf4drNFbr1qjw66no1 500.jpg|Glee the Music Presents: Glease Glee S4V1.png|Glee: The Music, Season Four Volume 1 14364895_121121203000.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 *Britney 2.0 (EP) *Glee: The Music Presents Glease *Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 *Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 Gallery Glee Season 4 Promo.JPG|Season Four - Glee Cast Tumblr m98f6p6FP41qbd895o2 1280.jpeg|Season Four - Cassandra July/Rachel Berry WillSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Will Schuester - Promo Pic 1 SueSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester - Promo Pic 1 RachelSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Rachel Berry - Promo Pic 1 FinnSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson - Promo Pic 1 seakurt.jpg|Season Four - Kurt Hummel blainese4.jpg|Season Four - Blaine Anderson searach.jpg|Season Four - Rachel Berry - Promo Pic 2 seatina.jpg|Season Four - Tina Cohen-Chang santanasea.jpg|Season Four - Santana Lopez seasam.jpg|Season Four - Sam Evans seabrody.jpg|Season Four - Brody Weston seamar.jpg|Season Four - Marley Rose seabrit.jpg|Season Four - Brittany S. Pierce seafin.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson - Promo Pic 2 seajacob.jpg|Season Four - Jake Puckerman glee_11-amber-riley-01_2409DJ1.jpg|Season Four - Mercedes Jones seapuck.jpg|Season Four - Noah Puckerman Glee 23-kevin-mchale-01 3014 purplebkg v2 jm.jpg|Season Four - Artie Abrams Glee 36-becca-02 4391 v2kva.jpg|Season Four - Kitty Glee 09-harry-shum-jr-01 3740DJ2.jpg|Season Four - Mike Chang glee_43-kate-hudson-01_5535_jw1.jpg|Season Four - Cassandra July Suevdfvdfdvf.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester - Promo Pic 2 Wills4.jpg|Season Four - Will Schuester - Promo Pic 2 Blue Blaine Sue glee promo.png 523562_10151145448562044_845995820_n.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester/Blaine Anderson - 13 Days Tina artie glee 12.jpg|Season Four - Tina Cohen-Chang/Artie Abrams - 12 Days 305274_10151148068047044_1390975783_n.jpg|Season Four - Santana Lopez/Kurt Hummel - 11 Days Finn sam.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson/Sam Evans - 10 Days 564736_10151151374047044_121649231_n.jpg|Season Four - Noah Puckerman/Mike Chang - 9 days 207851_10151152861052044_2087089192_n.jpg|Season Four - Mercedes Jones/Brittany S. Pierce - 8 days|linktext=Season Four - Mercedes Jones/Brittany S. Pierce - 8 days marleysue.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester/Marley Rose - 7 days 582670_10151155384487044_269185215_n.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson/Brody Weston - 6 days A2SeNzrCQAAcxVj.jpg|Season 4 - Brittany S. Pierce/Kitty - 5 days 3395_10151158131182044_1748215213_n.jpg|Season Four - Noah Puckerman/Jake Puckerman - 4 days|linktext=Season Four - Noah Puckerman/Jake Puckerman - 4 days 3DAYS.jpg|Season 4 - Sue Sylvester/Will Schuester - 3 Days puckblaine.jpg|Season 4 - Noah Puckerman/Blaine Anderson - 2 Days su.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester/Rachel Berry - 1 Day Saison4-16.jpg|Season Four- Noah Puckerman & Mick Chang (from Harry twitter) Videos Category:Season Four Episodes